


Series Finale

by TheYmp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Drabble, Endings Are Hard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: Sam helps Dean cope with the end of an era. 200-word drabble.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Series Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Drabbles Every Weekend' challenge at [SPN BigPretzel on LiveJournal](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/).
> 
> SPN100 Challenge prompt: final. DEW Challenge prompt: Sam and Dean & time to say goodbye

**_"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of those depths" - Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_ **

Sam immediately sensed something was wrong as he passed the den.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, noticing his brother's quick sniffs and surreptitious eye wiping.

"No, I'm _not_ okay. I feel like I've been sucker punched," Dean snuffled.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"It was the final episode of _Doctor Sexy_. Man, I loved that program; the characters really spoke to me, y'know?"

"I thought it was something serious," breathed Sam in relief.

"It's almost like an old friend's died," Dean frowned. "And, I just feel _so_ angry. How could they have him struck off like that?"

Finally understanding, Sam nodded sympathetically. "It means a lot to you. You're _grieving_ , that's totally normal."

Dean growled a reluctant agreement. "Maybe, I could start a petition to bring it back?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, you've always got Charlie to talk to about it."

"She never really watched it after Dr. Ellen Piccolo left," snorted Dean.

"It's not really gone. You can always watch re-runs," said Sam, pointing to the rows of box sets. "If you want, I could stay and we could watch an episode together."

Dean immediately brightened. "You're in for a real treat," he grinned, reaching for the first season DVD.

(;,;)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, be kind to each other, and remember the good times.


End file.
